A sample may be processed for various purposes, such as identification of a type of moiety within the sample. The sample may be a biological sample. Biological samples may be processed, such as for detection of a disease (e.g., cancer) or identification of a particular species. There are various approaches for processing samples, such as polymerase chain reaction (PCR) and sequencing.
Biological samples may be processed using various reaction environments, such as partitions. Partitions may be wells or droplets. Droplets or wells may enable biological samples to be partitioned and processed separately. For example, such droplets may be fluidically isolated from other droplets, enabling accurate control of respective environments in the droplets.
A plurality of droplets can be generated such that one or more droplets include cells and/or particles. The cells and/or particles can be of interest for use in various (e.g., single cell) applications, such as nucleic acid amplification and/or sequencing applications.